Ace In The Hole, a The Four Suits sidestory
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Damn Kyuubi! He always had an ace in the hole, a way to better, contradict or nullify whatever argument Minato had." Kyuubi/Minato, yaoi, lemon, etc. This is for The Cereal Killer.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is a gift for The Cereal Killer

* * *

**Ace In The Hole**

_a The Four Suits side-story_

* * *

"Come on, Naru, bed time,"

"No."

Lips drawn in a tight pink line, ruffled golden hair and an adorably annoyed pout. Minato Namikaze-Kitsune sighed as his son stomped a foot on the ground.

"Yes, Naru," Minato said as he reached down and scooped his son up. "It's time to sleep."

"No!" Naruto squirmed in his father's arms, reaching up and grabbing two fistfuls of blond hair that matched his own. "Don' wanna!"

"Come on," Minato bounced his son slightly as he carried him towards his bedroom. "Do you want me to read you a story? How abou-"

"NO!" Naruto screamed as he began to kick. "Want Papa! Papa!"

"Naruto," Minato groaned as he set the squirming three year old down on his bed. "Papa said he was going to be late. You'll see him tomorrow."

"No..." Naruto looked like he was past the tantrum stage. His beautiful blue eyes, just like Minato's, filled with crystal tears. "H-He'll b-be go-gone be-befowe I ge' up!"

"Oh, love," Minato sat down on the bed, opening up his arms. Naruto crawled into his lap, tears pouring down his whisker-scratched face. He snuggled up against his father with another sob, and then all barriers broke down and he began to cry in earnest.

"Papa!" Naruto wailed. "Want Papa!"

Minato rocked his son back and forth, silently cursing his husband. Kyuubi worked such late hours that he rarely saw his son, let alone his husband!

"Shh, Naru, it's ok," he whispered as he rocked him harder. "It's ok..."

"Sleep wi'h you tonight?" Naruto whispered as he gazed up at his father. "Pwease, Daddy?"

Who could say no to that?

Minato nodded as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naruto's head. He cradled Naruto easily as the boy plucked Gamakichi, his stuffed frog, from the shelf before he made his way down the hall to his own bedroom.

Naruto let out one last pitiful sob before Minato set him down on the bed. Naruto crawled over to the pillows and dropped down on them. Minato closed his eyes briefly before sitting on the bed and pulling Naruto back into his arms. Naruto let out a deep sigh before he relaxed in Minato's arms. Minato dropped back on the bed, swinging his legs up. He wasn't going to sleep, he would just lay there with Naruto for a bit... not... sleep...

Two pairs of identical eyes slid shut as the two blonds drifted off to sleep.

-TFS-KM-

Minato woke to soft voices and his son's giggle. He automatically reached for Naruto, and his eyes shot open as he didn't find his son in his arms.

"Naruto!" he gasped as he sat up, looking for his child. What if Naruto was gone? What if he had wondered off and hurt himself? What if-

"Daddy,"

Minato turned to the side where his son was grinning at him. He was cradled in long pale arms, and seated on a familiar lap.

"Kyuu," Minato mumbled as he looked up into his husband's eyes. "You're home."

"Yes," Kyuubi bestowed a rare smile on his son's face before he looked over at Minato. "How could I stay away?"

"Papa!" Naruto chirped, still slightly sleepy but staying awake to see father. "Missed you!"

"Missed you too, dear child," Kyuubi whispered as he kissed Naruto's forehead. "Now, isn't it time you went to bed?"

"Stay here!" Naruto was instantly on the defensive. "Daddy said so."

"Yes, I did," Minato said tightly, reached across to take Naruto from Kyuubi. He kissed his son's head before sliding him into the bed and pulling up the blankets. Naruto smiled up at him before he snuggled down, closing his eyes.

Minato brushed his hair back slightly, but froze when Kyuubi's hand covered his. He slid his own darker hand out from under it and turned and left their room without another word. He stomped through the hall, down the stairs and away from that end of the house.

He headed straight to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. After a moment, Minato heard soft footsteps telling him his husband had joined him. Seconds later, long arms slid around his waist and a chin came to rest on his shoulder.

"So, did _you _miss me?" the sentence was followed by a couple of soft kisses to his neck. Minato shook the arms off and stepped away, turning around to glare at his husband.

"Do you know what I had to do tonight?" Minato asked in a low voice. "I had to comfort my son as he cried himself to sleep over _you._"

Kyuubi closed his eyes briefly as he crossed to the decanter of wine they had breathing and poured himself a glass. He sipped it slowly before turning to face his husband.

"You have been home past eleven every night," Minato hissed. "for the last two weeks! And you're gone before Naruto gets up in the morning! The only people he sees these days are me and Rin when she comes to watch him!"

Kyuubi didn't try to explain himself. He simply sipped his wine and watched as Minato continued his rant.

"He's going to grow up and not know you," Minato said. "I know you're very involved in this company, and I'm proud of how much you've improved it, but honestly, Kyuubi! There is a line! And you are _so _damn close to crossing it."

"Are you done?" Kyuubi asked as he sipped his wine once more. Minato bit his lip to stop from snapping at him. He simply nodded twice. "Good. I've been working extra for two weeks so that I can have the _next _two weeks off. I believe those are the two weeks you have off as well?"

Minato stared at his husband for a good minute before his jaw dropped open. Kyuubi smirked around the rim of the glass as he set it down on the kitchen counter. He stretched his long arms out and rolled his head on his neck.

"So, what were you saying?" Kyuubi asked, raising an eyebrow. That broke Minato out of his spell.

"You bastard!" he shrieked as he flew across the room and slammed into his husband, beating small fists against that firm chest. Damn Kyuubi! He always had an ace in the hole, a way to better, contradict or nullify whatever argument Minato had. "You let me keep going! You made me put my foot in my mouth!"

"And now you're going to eat those words, my love," Kyuubi purred as he wrapped his arms around Minato. "And a hefty slice of humble pie while you're at it. Let's start with 'Kyuu-love, I am so sorry I was angry, I love you more than life itself' shall we?"

"No!" Minato stomped a foot down, looking an awful lot like his son as he did so. "You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing," Kyuubi said as he leaned in to nip Minato's neck sharply. "I simply neglected to tell you of my future work schedule until you had sufficiently embarrassed yourself."

"Kyuu!" Minato whined, thumping his forehead onto Kyuubi's shoulder. "You're horrible!"

"Yet, you love me," Kyuubi whispered as he bit Minato's neck. "Mm, come now, my love, say it."

"Kyuubi..." Minato moaned as he tilted his head back, going limp in Kyuubi's arms. "Oh, Kyuu-love..."

"Yes, go on,"

"Catch me if you can."

"Mm- what?"

In a flash of yellow, the bright man was gone. Minato tore through the house to the den, the room furthest away from where Naruto was, laughing loudly. He knew that if he looked behind him he would have seen that his husband had given chase, his ruby eyes darkening to a deep, rusty red, as his primal instincts took over and he chased down his lover.

Minato made sure to get the couch in between Kyuubi and himself, just as the other man appeared in the doorway. Minato smirked at his husband as he brought his hands up to run over his own chest. He slid them down to the bottom, and then raced them over the skin, rubbing at it. Minato chuckled at the low growl coming from the doorway and began to unbutton his shirt.

Kyuubi moved.

Minato almost got caught as he managed to scramble around the couch, kicking up the rug on the way. He almost bashed into coffee table, but missed it at the last second. A loud crash behind him told him Kyuubi wasn't so lucky.

Minato made it to the other side of the room and looked down at his sprawled out husband. Kyuubi glared at him, as if daring him to laugh, and Minato grinned cockily at him before reaching for the button on his pants. Kyuubi stared at him, transfixed, as Minato slid the pants quickly down his legs. He wanted to bend over to pick them up, just to tease Kyuubi with a view of his ass, but couldn't risk leaving himself open to an attack from behind.

Minato almost snorted at that. Either way, he was getting _attacked from behind _tonight.

Kyuubi snarled and launched himself from the ground at Minato. Minato wasn't quite quick enough, and Kyuubi managed to catch him by his feet. He dragged him back, pinning him to the ground. He snarled at his husband before leaning in. Hands shooting to grab Minato's hands. Minato lifted his head to meet him halfway. Their lips collided messily, saliva leaking out as tongues and teeth attacked.

Minato moaned wantonly, rocking his hips up towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi groaned into his mouth, and his hands loosened their grip slightly.

That was all Minato needed.

He locked his legs onto the side of Kyuubi's hips and rolled them until he was sitting on top, their lips never parting. He indulged in a bit of rocking for a moment, enjoying the contact on his impossibly hard cock, before he was up and away, across the room before Kyuubi could blink.

"Minato," Kyuubi snarled as he stripped his own shirt off. Minato's still flapped on his shoulders, but he couldn't be bothered removing it. And he didn't have the time. Kyuubi was already stripping off his pants. Minato rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, waiting to leap into action.

"Come on, Kyuu," Minato moaned. "Catch me! Claim me! Make me yours!"

"You're already mine," Kyuubi snarled as he leapt towards Minato, who dodged easily. "Already claimed. That ring on your finger, that _beautiful child _in our bed, all that love in your heart, that says you're already mine."

"Yes, yours," Minato moaned as he dropped to the ground to avoid Kyuubi's lunge. "Come get what belongs to you..."

And that did it. Kyuubi launched himself at Minato, and the man was unable to dodge him. They tumbled to the ground, Kyuubi shifting his weight until he was completely covering Minato. Minato wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck and tugged him down until they could devour each other's mouths.

It was hot, wet and vicious. Lips met teeth and cuts were brought up, swallowed by the other and soothed with long licks. Hands tugged and pulled at hair and shoulders, until Minato was so consumed in the sensations that all he could do was pant and rut up against his love.

"Kyuu!" he gasped. "Please!"

"You are mine," Kyuubi snarled into his ear as three fingers were suddenly pushed against Minato's lips. "Mine to hold, mine to love, mine to fuck until you can't walk straight. Mine."

"Naruto might have something to say about that," Minato chuckled breathlessly. Kyuubi's nose scrunched up. Minato's tongue slid out to lick at the fingers before he took them in eagerly. "_He _cwaims I'm 'is."

"Don't talk about our son when we're doing _this_," Kyuubi muttered. "It's... weird."

"Oh?" Minato mumbled around the fingers. "Tho I thouldn't men-shon 'ow 'uch I 'ook 'ike 'im?"

"Oh, God _no,_" Kyuubi shuddered as he tugged his fingers out. "You shut up now."

Kyuubi quickly replaced the fingers with his tongue, thrusting it deep inside Minato's mouth. Minato sucked on it eagerly as he felt the fingers pressing against his entrance.

His blood still thrumming, Minato pressed down eagerly, managing to mumble into Kyuubi's mouth.

"Two," Kyuubi slid down to his neck, unfazed. "Come on, please, two fingers!"

"Two?" Kyuubi muttered as he teased a bit of skin between his teeth. "Sure?"

"Yes, damn it," Minato snapped. "Don't make me do it myself!"

Kyuubi paused, licking Minato's neck absently. After a moment he shrugged.

"Next time," he said as two fingers slid straight into Minato's body. The blond arched up, gasping loudly and gripping pale shoulders tightly.

"Yesssss..." he hissed. "That's it."

Minato closed his eyes as he felt the fingers move inside of him. He _loved _this feeling. It was only second to feeling his husbands long, thick cock inside of him.

A third finger slid in and Minato wanted to roll his eyes. He didn't really need three fingers anymore, but Kyuubi always used them. He took such care of him.

"Come on," Minato moaned. "Fuck me..."

Kyuubi's fingers were gone, and then the man's hands were on his hips and Kyuubi was easing slowly into him. _Yes _it had been two weeks, but for fucks sake!

Minato growled as he pushed down, impaling himself faster. Minato glared as his lover, getting pissed off.

"Hey!" he snapped. "I thought you were going to fuck me! I don't want to make love! I want you to own me, claim me, and fuck me! Now _do it_!"

Kyuubi snarled wordlessly before slamming in, hard. Minato howled, his back arching as Kyuubi's hips snapped in sharp thrusts. He was long enough that there was no avoiding Minato's prostate, and he grazed it on every turn, sending the golden man into fits of ecstasy.

"Kyuu!" he cried. It was hard, fast, and wonderful, but not enough. "Come on!"

Kyuubi kept up his steady pace until Minato decided enough was enough. He reached up and shoved his husband off and out of him before scrambling away. Kyuubi roared before giving chase, lunging to his feet. He managed to pin Minato to the wall and quickly kicked his legs apart before sliding back into him.

"AH!" Minato's hands scrambled at the wall as Kyuubi fucked him against it before he let out a low sob, slumping slightly.

"Minato?" Kyuubi whispered as he shook him slightly. "You righ-"

Minato tore free again, racing towards the back of the couch. With a cry of frustration Kyuubi threw himself at him, catching him and throwing him over the back of the couch. He slammed back into his husband as Minato bent over to press his face towards the cushions.

"Stop!" –a hard thrust- "Fucking!" – a bruising grip on his hips.- "Running!" –another hand in his hair, ripping his head up. "AWAY!"

Kyuubi released his head as both hands moved to golden hips. Minato screamed out as Kyuubi thrust in as hard as he could, repeatedly slamming in to the hilt. The couch was slowly moving forward from the force of the thrusts.

_This _was what Minato wanted. _This _was what he needed. _This _was what he craved. His husband, his lover, his life partner – hell, his _life. _Minato needed the waves of pleasure crashing through him, the hard grip on his hips, his cock rubbing against the couch, the sweat causing his top to stick to his back.

"Kyuubi!" Minato screamed. "Fuck!"

Kyuubi continued to growl, his hips moving faster. He was completely gone now, too focused on the tight, warm ass before him, bent over the couch so willingly.

Minato's eyes rolled in his head as his cock slid along the couch. He was so close, he just needed that little nudge over the edge, that one spark that would set off the chain reaction.

"Minato, I love you."

And that did it.

Minato screamed out his passion as the waves of pleasure washed over him. His vision blurred as his orgasm hit, the pure ecstasy pouring through every nerve in his body as he shuddered from head to toe. His body continued to spasm as the pleasure reached an unbearable level, bordering on pain. Kyuubi continued to thrust a couple more times before he finally stiffened, exploding deep inside his love.

"Fuck..." Minato whispered. "Oh God..."

"Yeah..." Kyuubi's arms slid around his body as the man slid out of him. "Come on."

He dragged the boneless man around to the other side of the couch, settling him down. He crawled on top of Minato, dropping between his lovers legs. Minato wrapped his arms around Kyuubi and fiddled with his hair for a moment. Kyuubi pulled back after a moment looking down into his lover's face.

"What?" Minato asked irritably. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Kyuubi asked as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Minato's lips.

"Staring at me," Minato grumbled as he reached up and pinched both of Kyuubi's cheeks, pulling them out. "You know I hate it."

"You know I hate this!"

"But you look so cute!"

"Minato..."

"Yes, Kyuu-love?"

"You-"

"Daddy? Papa?"

Both men froze, heads turning to look at the open door. There stood their adorable chibi, rubbing his eyes and clutching his stuffed frog, quite clearly not happy to have been woken.

"Naruto, love," Minato choked out. "What are you doing up?"

"You have no c'othes on," Naruto pointed out, ignoring Minato's question. "You tak'ing a baf?"

"No," Kyuubi said, unable to stop amusement from leaking into his voice. "Your daddy and I are playing a game."

"Kyuubi!" Minato hissed, glaring at his husband. "Shut up!"

"What game?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. "Can I play?"

The little child began to hurry towards the couch, and Minato panicked.

"N-No, no, Naruto!" he cried, shoving Kyuubi to the floor and standing up. Naruto was already trying to tug his nightwear off, and failing miserably. "Come on, back to bed!"

"But I wanna pway."

"I'll play with you tomorrow. You can sleep with me tonight, Papa will be sleeping on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because he's an ass."

"What?"

"Because he's here last. Come on, you can bring Gamakichi _and_ Gamatatsu."

"And Gamabunta?"

"No. I draw the line at a real frog."

"But Daddy..."

Kyuubi shook his head as their voices faded before rising and gathering up their fallen clothes. He would wait an hour until they were both asleep before sneaking up to join them. Minato would glare in the morning, but Naruto would be thrilled, and his elation would rub off on his husband. Naruto was his ultimate ace in the hole.

Kyuubi ran a hand through his mussed hair as he eyed the back of the couch where the evidence of their passion was beginning to stain. They would need a new couch.

Third time that year.


End file.
